


Why Me?

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing Trip's fake argument with Jon, Hoshi wants to know why he picked her. (Acquisition episode tag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctiscorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/gifts).



The hours had passed and, finally, Enterprise was getting back to normal. But something was still on Hoshi's mind. She'd come round not long before the others, and realised that she'd needed to play dead. But now she had questions, and she wasn't sure if she should ask him about it.

But what had he meant, and why had he picked her. Out of everyone on the crew. He could have picked Anna, who was in his department, or Liz, who was far more his type than she'd ever thought she would be. She needed to know why, even if it was going to let her down.

So she found herself stood outside his quarters, shaking a little as she pressed the contact beside the door. She was about to turn away when Trip came to the door, still pulling his shirt down, she stopped and looked at him for moment. Still not sure what to say.

After a minute, Trip looked at her and shook his head, smiling at her. "Hoshi?" He asked, and she just shrugged as he stepped back into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I heard you." She splurted out surprising even herself. He looked at her with the surprise echoed back at her in Trip's expression. Though while he looked surprised, he also looked confused. "In the cargo bay. I heard you." She tried to expand without saying it outright. He needed to figure out what she was asking, because it would work.

"What do you mean?" He asked again, sliding onto the bed and motioning to the chair in front of his desk, she wasn't sure if she should say something.

"When you and the Captain were having the fake fight." She elaborated, and she saw the smile on Trip's face grow a little.

"Oh, that." He bit the side of his thumb as he looked at her with a grin. "That was just a thing, you know?"

"Why me?" She asked, still standing up in front of him. "Why not Anna, or Liz, or any of the other women who were in that cargo bay?"

"I don't know." Trip said and looked at her again. She squirmed a little under his gaze, only because she wasn't sure what she was fishing for. He kept looking at her with that same grin on his face, before he started talking again. "The truth is that you were the only one I could imagine being married too."

"That's why you picked me?"

"Yep. Basically." He grinned at her again, and she felt stupid for thinking it could be anything else. She shook her head and turned away and walked to the door. "Hoshi. I hope you're my stand in wife again some time." He teased, and all she could do was smile and nod at him before leaving. It wasn't worth her pushing it any further.


End file.
